By My Side
by polaricecat
Summary: At almost a year into their relationship, Regina and Emma have been growing apart. But one night, all alone while waiting for Emma to come home from work, Regina finds something interesting in Emma's jacket pocket. For anonymous.


**Title: By My Side  
Word Count: 2,100~  
Rating: T  
Summary/Prompt: At almost a year into their relationship, Regina and Emma have been growing apart. But one night, all alone while waiting for Emma to come home from work, Regina finds something interesting in Emma's jacket pocket. For anonymous.**

**A/N: This was a fun one to write. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

Regina set her pen down, rubbing her eyes and putting her head in her hands. She was _exhausted. _It didn't help that things had been a little with rough with Emma recently. The blonde had moved into her house a few months ago, but they had started dating about 8 months before that. And Regina _knew_ that something was off with Emma. She had come to develop a kind of sixth sense when it came to the blonde, which she supposed came from their magic. But something was off and Regina couldn't help herself from thinking about infidelity and - _oh god what if Emma is cheating on me?_ It scared her to death but Regina refused to think about it because Emma had a tendency to pull away when things got too serious.

After Emma first moved into the Mills residence, she had a brief freak out and spent a few days back at her parents place. That scared Regina then, and thinking about it scares Regina now. Because she realizes how easy it would be to lose Emma and she just can't live without those constant green eyes and beautiful smiles.

Emma is her light, her companion, and all Regina can feel while sitting in her cold mayoral office is an acute sense of fear that things are _changing_. _Along with the seasons_, Regina thinks bitterly. Because it's late fall now, and the weather has been putting everyone in weird moods. Regina thinks that maybe she has seasonal depression, or maybe - and she does not want to admit this at all - she's just _lonely_. Because she and Emma have been gravitating apart and it's killing her because she doesn't know what to _do. _Emma is constantly working and Regina knows - all too well - that that's a sign of stress. Putting all your efforts into your job and neglecting the important people in your life is something the mayor _used_ to be good at. But time has changed her, and - goddammit - _Emma_ has changed her. And as she checks her phone for a response to the text she sent Emma _three hours ago_, all she sees is a plain _'Ok'_ to the message telling Emma she would be working late. She tries to stop the desperate sobs that threaten to force their way out of her, because she just wants to feel _loved_ and wants the hole in her heart to go away.

She thought they were _happy_ together. They were so different and so similar and Regina thought they worked well but... now she's second-guessing herself. It seems that all the happy memories they had made together are being overshadowed by the days where Regina falls asleep alone and has to leave before the blonde wakes up. They barely talk to each other now, and it frustrates Regina _so much_ that she can't think of a way to fix things.

* * *

The brunette stands up, wiping away a few tears that had escaped and takes a deep breath to calm herself and rid herself of the ever-present lump in her throat. She _needs _to talk to Emma about this, and even though her entire being dreads it, it needs to happen. So when she drives home and walks in her - _their_ - house, she feels a cold and solid wave of fear flash through her body. And then she's numb, moving through the motions, fixing herself a single serving of dinner because she _knows_ Emma won't be home in time to eat with her, once again_. _

Regina has told Henry he could sleep over at Hansel's house, and she's so glad she did because she does not need anyone to witness the pain she feels at the moment. It feels as if the entire world is crashing down on her and all she can think about is Emma kissing different people and moaning somebody else's name. And she feels so much anger and despair that her body feels like it's on fire and she can't fucking _stand it._

* * *

Trying to relax herself as much as she can, she takes a long and scalding shower, hoping to sooth her swollen eyes and relax her mind. After getting dressed in her nightgown, the brunette walks over to her vanity, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Even after showering, her eyes are still red and puffy, and she can't help but notice how sorrowful and dejected she looks.

She knows she won't be able to fall asleep, so like many nights before, she reaches into Emma's side of their closet and pulls out her jacket. The red leather is older now, but still soft and smooth. Regina burrows her face in the jacket, breathing in a scent that is uniquely Emma. It is lavender and something fruity mixed cheap perfume and Regina _loves_ it. It's her comfort, and brings her back to a time when things were _simple_ and they were so happy, and she knows cuddling up with Emma's jacket will help her sleep.

Regina climbs into their bed, eager to get some much needed rest, when she feels something hard in Emma's jacket pocket. She sits up against the headboard, pulling a small, cream-colored box out of the deep pocket. She turns it over to try to figure out what it is and she finds a small insignia on the back in thin gold lettering. Something stirs in the back of her mind and she just can't place where she knows that design. The small box is taped shut and Regina doesn't think she's _ever_ been this curious before. But then - _fuck it_ - Regina thinks bitterly. It doesn't matter if she opens the box, because they need to stop keeping secrets from each other.

She runs her fingernails under the tape and carefully peels it off the box, not knowing what to expect when she opens it. But when she catches sight of what's inside all the blood rushes to her head and she feel like she might faint because there's a _ring _inside of it. And it's _gorgeous_ and Regina can't think because all of a sudden the symbol on the outside of the box catches up with her memory and it's from a _wedding jewelry shop. _With a shaking hand Regina slowly removes the ring, her eyes wide in amazement. The opal in the center is _stunning_ and the gold band is pristine and Regina is amazed at the beauty of something so small. But then it hits her. Is this... is this for _her?_ Emma wouldn't dare - would she?

All of a sudden Regina realizes that she's shaking and sobs are ripping out of her body and she's hit with a sudden wave of guilt and happiness and fear all at the same time. Does Emma want to marry _her? _She can't think and she can't breath so she picks up her cellphone on the bedside table and dials the number she knows by heart. It picks up on the second ring and Regina's not ready to talk and she doesn't know what she's even going to say and -

"Ugh god. Regina I know I'm late and I'm sorry, I'll be home soon." Emma's sharp voice is laced with annoyance and Regina flinches, silent. "Uh... Regina?" Emma pauses. "Is that you?"

Regina can't speak and she doesn't know what to say because she's crying again and she can't stop the gasps from coming out of her mouth.

"Oh fuck, Regina I didn't mean that I'm sorry. Don't move, I'm coming home right now."

Emma hangs up and the dial tone fills Regina's ears. She clenches the ring in her hand and it _hurts_ but the brunette reasons that she deserves it, that she deserves the pain because she thought Emma was _cheating_ on her and because she thought that Emma didn't love her any more.

But then Regina hears Emma pull into the driveway and slam the car door. She braces herself as she hears boots race up the stairs and Emma's scared shout of "Regina!?" And then Regina has a smile on her face when Emma enters their bedroom because Emma's worried about _her_. And even though Regina hates that she worried the blonde, _Emma still loves her_.

The blond hurries over to Regina's side and cups her hand around her head. "Shit. Regina, please tell me what's wrong. _Please._" But Regina's still sobbing, so she opens her hand and shows Emma the ring she found. Emma's eyes grow large and Regina spots fear and insecurity in them. "Jesus _Christ_." Emma mutters, shaking her head, her gaze not reaching Regina's eyes. "You weren't supposed to find that."

"Oh Emma..." Regina whispers, and Emma finally meets her eyes. "I'm so, _so_ sorry." The brunette says in between gasps. "I thought... I thought that you didn't love me anymore and I was so _angry_ and I just wanted to feel comforted so I grabbed your jacket and I found this and... Oh _Emma_." Regina pulls the blonde in closer to her, a few inches away from meeting her lips. She pauses for a moment, taking in green eyes that are wide with apprehension. "Ask me." Regina murmurs.

"Wha...what?" The blonde stumbles over her words.

"I said, ask me."

"What do you mean, ask you? Ask you what?" Suddenly, it dawns on Emma and she pulls back to properly look at Regina. "Are you serious?" She asks with a breathy laugh, excitement beginning to grow in her green eyes.

Regina nods and bites her lip because she can't help the brilliant smile that begins to form on her face.

"Ok." Emma nods excitedly. "Ok." Her lips stretch into a smile that rivals Regina's. "Stand up." The blonde whispers, and Regina is quick to do so. "Close your eyes..." Emma trails off and Regina raises an eyebrow at the obviously excited blond. Emma rolls her eyes. "Just do it, Regina."

The brunette complies and surrenders to the voluntary darkness. She hears a light thump and then Emma's sweet voice.

"Open them Regina." And then Regina's crying again because Emma's on her _goddamn knees _and is holding out the ring to Regina. And the brunette doesn't think she's ever seen Emma so _happy. _"Regina... I love you so much. And I'm so sorry that I made you so upset, I just wanted this to be perfect and so I needed to pick up some extra shifts at the station. I was just so stressed and was dealing with Leroy all the time, and my parents are always on my back and _god, _I promise I will _never_ make you feel that way again. You are the light in my life and you would make me the _happiest _girl in the world if you would do me the honor of marrying me." The blond looks hopefully up at Regina.

The brunette's face is streaked with tears because she doesn't think she's ever _felt _this much before. And she can't say anything so she pulls Emma to her feet and kisses her as passionately as she can. "God Emma _yes_. Of course. Always yes."

Emma slips the ring onto the brunette's finger and Regina feels so _alive_ that she forgives Emma for making her feel so dejected. And she forgives Emma for stirring up feelings of desperation and loneliness because she knows - she _knows_ - that Emma will _always_ be next to her, and that Emma will always be by her side.

* * *

**Original prompt: **regina finds an engagement ring in emma's jacket

**Thanks for the great prompt! I'm currently taking more, so if you want me to write something or are interested in my tumblr, check it out at polaricecat.**

**Questions, comments? Please let me know what you think!**


End file.
